


Toxic

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus can't help but be drawn to Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> For the All Year Long Competition at HPFC Forum. **Mandatory Prompts Used:** Character: Regulus Black, Quote: "I desire the things that will destroy me in the end." – Sylvia Plath, Action: a character must pretend not to notice something, Spell: Cheering Charm, Word Count (20 word leeway): 933
> 
>  **Bonus Prompts Used:** rose petals, like a moth to a flame, ink stains, imagination, "Please give me a moment."

Regulus could be seen muttering to himself if one paid enough attention. "Why do I always do this to myself? I desire the things that will destroy me in the end. Stupid."

He knew as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room that Lucius Malfoy was there. He also knew Lucius would be flirting with Narcissa Black. Regulus pretended not to notice her tinkling laugh that made him want to rip his own ear drums out just so he'd never hear it again, especially since he knew it was due because of Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy was a year older, but he seemed so much more cultured than Regulus.

Lucius had no problem flirting – or doing more – with Regulus privately, but he acted as if Regulus wasn't even a bleep on his radar in public. Regulus knew Lucius wasn't good for him, but he was attracted to Lucius like a moth to a flame.

Lucius was smooth as silk, confident in everything he did. He was pretty much everything that Regulus inspired to be, all wrapped up in a gorgeous body. He would lay in bed at night and allow his imagination to run wild. He'd think about what it would be like to be with Lucius in front of the eyes of society, instead of just a dirty little secret. He imagined rose petals on the bedspread, candles glowing in the darkness of the bedroom, soft music to set the mood. Not hurried couplings in that dark that were never talked about during the daytime. He knew it would in no way be like that, but Regulus was a romantic at heart, and part of him wished Lucius was the same.

Regulus watched as Sirius and his moronic friends gave Snape trouble. He didn't step in, not wishing to attract their attention. Thankfully, Lucius stepped in to what was shaping up to be a real fight, rescuing Snape, bestowing a wink on Regulus before leaving.

Regulus knew what that wink meant. It was the most beloved sign as well as the most hated.

That night, Regulus meticulously washed his hands, ridding himself of the dreaded ink stains. He walked to the meeting place and found Lucius reading on the luxurious bed. Regulus opened his mouth, but Lucius spoke up, forestalling what Regulus had been planning to say. "Please give me a moment."

Regulus closed his mouth with an audible snap. He impatiently waited as Lucius turned pages. He felt like he was a dog and hated that feeling. He was a Slytherin; he shouldn't be at anyone's beck and call, but Lucius made him mindless in his very presence, or at least that was what it felt like most of the time.

Suddenly the book was gone. "Needed to finish the chapter," Lucius murmured as he approached Regulus as if he was a wolf on the prowl for his prey.

Regulus definitely felt like pray as Lucius closed in on him. Lips claimed his passionately and a strong tongue came into play when Regulus whimpered. Hands made his skin burn as they trailed down underneath his shirt. He felt as if he was about to implode, and his knees nearly buckled as soon as a strong grip found its way to his erection, squeezing mercilessly.

Regulus was helpless against Lucius's ministrations, like always. After a night of passionate sex, Regulus fell asleep with Lucius's strong arms around him, holding him to an equally strong chest.

A ghost of a smile graced his face as his eyes slid close. The smile was gone when Regulus woke up to cold sheets behind him. Like always, Lucius was gone before Regulus was awake. That was the real reason he hated that wink. He loved the sex, but he hated the morning after.

He heart was going to be broken even further by the time dinner rolled around. Before everyone left to go to the Great Hall, Lucius was holding court, an arm around Narcissa's tiny waist. "We have an announcement to make. Narcissa and I are officially engaged to be married."

Regulus knew he stopped breathing. And he also knew Lucius looked right at him as he said it.

It was over between the two of them. Although many pure-bloods went outside of their marriage to have dalliances – especially when they leaned towards the same sex – and he knew that was what Lucius expected to happen, Regulus had to put a stop to it.

He couldn't be a dirty little secret for the rest of his life. He'd never be able to move on if he continued to stay, if only for a scrap of Lucius's affection. Regulus deserved better, and he knew it.

For the next two weeks, despite his resolve to not give in to Lucius's seduction, he was forced to put a cheering charm on himself constantly, if only to avoid stares and whispers about what was bothering him. Many Slytherins had a hunch about the affair between Lucius and Regulus even though there was never any proof, and they were all waiting for Regulus to break down.

Regulus wasn't there when Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy, despite the formal invitation with a personal touch from Lucius.

Regulus threw himself into his work for Voldemort to avoid thinking about the man he unwittingly found himself in love with. When he decided Voldemort wasn't someone who should be in charge, all of his attention became focused on bringing down the Dark Lord.

When he was in that cave, surrounded by Inferi, after he sent Kreacher away with the locket, he happily succumbed to the creatures. He was finally going to be able to rest in peace. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
